Until The Last of Days
by dearcharlie
Summary: Once upon a time the great Klaus had a heart. Crossover one-shot. Klaus/Blair Waldorf.


"_Through walls and harvest moons_  
><em> I will fight for you<em>

_The world carries on without you  
>But nothing remains the same<br>I'll be lost without you  
>Until the last of days"<em>

* * *

><p>For Blair, life had no meaning. She's died, come back and almost died again. She was certain that there was no such thing as living, not after he left half millennia ago. She could still remember it—the last time she ever saw Klaus. It was the late 1400's. And he had just murdered a family in a small village just outside of France.<p>

"Come home with me, my love." She pleaded, pulling on his bloody hand.

"I cannot," he argued, "I'm sorry."

"But why? I forgive you, Klaus. I've come to terms with what you are…with what I am. You can come home."

"I must lift my curse, Blair. You will not be living the life you've always wanted to live if you stay with me."

"If I lose you then it wouldn't be living at all," she sighed, trying so hard to keep him at bay but she struggled. He was too strong for him. He tried to pull himself away but she knew that if he wanted to be gone he would have left by then. "I love you," she uttered.

Suddenly everything was blacked out. There were no dead humans or a fire or any sound at all. There was only her—her deep set eyes, her long chestnut locks, her soft ivory skin and her luscious red lips. He slowly pulled her close to him and placed the lightest, softest kiss on her lips. He had a curse to life—his. He had every ingredient he needed and it was going to be monstrous, what he had to do. He couldn't let Blair see any of it, or know about it.

She was repulsed by human slaughter and lived on an animal diet. She often scolded him when she found out he killed some innocent peasant on the street. They often fought about how to live and he hated it. She was wicked and intelligent and cunning, which was why he turned him in the first place. She did not tame him nor did she ever try. She knew that he was obnoxious and arrogant and spoiled and she understood where he came from. But most of all she accepted the fact that he was what he was—a monster.

There was only one way Blair could be convinced to let him be, and it was the hardest way. At least for him it was.

"But I do not love you," he said, pushing her away and throwing her on the ground.

"No! You're lying!"

"You were merely someone to play with. There have been others in your place before but I must say none of them were as amusing as you. Thank you for your time but I have more pressing matters to attend to." His bitter words cut through her but she believed nothing of what he had said. He loved her. He was just afraid of her.

Before she could appeal to anything, Klaus was gone. He left her on the cold floor and ran, and it was the hardest thing he's ever done in his whole entire existence.

Klaus never left, not really. He was always around Blair, watching her, making sure nobody harmed her, removing some of the much difficult obstacles for her without her even knowing. Maybe that's why people found it hard to find Klaus. He was never really just in one place. He was all over. After his Petrova doppelganger, Katerina, his key ingredient in breaking his curse, turned herself into a vampire he had no choice but to wait for the next doppelganger… and watch as Blair lived many different lives.

It was the early 21st century and he's found the doppelganger in a small town in Virginia. He's completed the lifting of his curse and along the way found another companion to join him. The first thing he wanted to do was go to New York, where Blair was staying. She had a life there like no other. She had friends, a following… a family. He knew it would be selfish but he wanted to get her back. He's had multiple instances where he would find himself in front of her front door and before he could even lift his fist to knock, he would be half a mile away, throwing himself from her. But that night wasn't like any night. He felt want. He felt need. He felt complete enough for Blair. It was over. The barrier that separated them was gone.

xxx

Blair sat on the couch and read Pride and Prejudice for an English paper that she had to write. She often wondered why she even bothered to since she has read it a few times before. She insisted in reading anyway. She felt like every time she read it something about it changed. Some parts were more relevant than others.

She was so consumed in her reading when she heard the elevator doors opened. At first she thought it was her housekeeper, Dorota, coming home from her grocery shopping. She felt that it wasn't though and she didn't move an inch to look up to see who it was.

"Blair," a voice said. She'd recognize that voice anywhere, even if it has been a long time. She slowly closed her book and let her eyes wander up.

He stood there with an uneasy stance. His hair was shorter, his clothes modernized but still tailored to his own liking. He looked better than what her last memory of him was. But then again he had blood smeared all over his face then.

"How did you get in?" she could barely speak but she hid her panic and frustration from him.

"I ran into your handmaid,"

"What did you do to her?" she exclaimed, standing from her seat.

"I heard she's very dear to you so I just sent her off to take a walk," he offered a friendly smile but she turned it down with a straight face.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" It's been centuries since she's said his name, or even heard of it, that it almost hurt.

He stared at her for a while, trying to think of a reason but he himself couldn't think of one. He just wanted to see her. He just wanted… her.

"I've come home," he said softly. Almost the exact opposite of how he left. Not at all tough and unfaltering as he wanted others to presume he was. For the first time in a long time he let himself be fragile.


End file.
